Infinity Warrior
'Infinity Warrior '''is an Open-World RPG developed by Frontier Unlimited and released on July 18, 2010 for the PS3, Xbox 360, PC, PSP, and Wii. The game became a underground success spawning a sequel called Infinity Warrior II and released in 2013. Infinity Warrior also got an iOS, Android, and Windows Phone release on April 19, 2011. Story The king of Maverira, King Joseph, is waiting outside to say his new baby only and finally got to see his baby at the price for his wife to die during childbirth. She/he later grows up to become a warrior but became an outcast from the army. King Joseph is failing health and wants you to do one last thing before he passes on. He wants you to kill an evil overlord named Dakira because he's been trying to take over Maverira. You now must go out to defeat Dakira and save the kingdom before he takes over. Gameplay Infinity Warrior is a role-playing video game. Its gameplay mechanics have been described, years after its release, as simplistic and spartan. Players control a young hero who sets out to defeat a being known as Dakira. Before starting the game, players are presented with a menu which allows them to begin a new quest (a game), continue a previous quest, or change the speed in which messages appear on the screen. The hero's name has an effect on his initial ability scores and their statistical growth over the course of the game. Each stat falls into one of two categories, one with faster growth than the other, and the game determines which path each stat uses with a formula based on the kana or letters in the character's name. Infinity Warrior presents players with a clear objective from the start and uses a series of smaller scenarios to increase the hero's strength in order to achieve the objective. The game begins in King Joseph's chamber in Kambrar Castle, where the hero receives information about the Dakira from his/her father, whom he must defeat, After receiving some items and gold, the hero sets out on his quest. Much of Infinity Warrior is spent talking to townspeople and gathering information from them that leads to additional places, events, and secrets. Players are advised to take notes of these hints for future reference. Towns contain shops that sell improved weapons and armor; general stores where the player may buy other goods; inns that allow the hero to recover his health and magic, and shops that offer keys for purchase. Players may sell items at half price to shops that provide weapons, armor, or general goods. The hero's status window is shown whenever he stops moving, displaying his/her current experience level (LV) and the amount of hit points (HP), magic points (MP), gold (G), and experience points (E). To safely progress to the next areas in the game, players need to accumulate experience points and gold by defeating enemies outside of towns – in the overworld and in dungeons. Apart from the Dakira's castle, there are no physical restrictions on where players can roam. Instead, monsters increase in difficulty as players venture further from Kambrar Castle. As the hero's level increases, players can explore further afield with less risk. Enemies appear in random encounters and the hero fights one opponent at a time. The encounter rate is lowest on fields and increases in forests and hills. Battles are turn-based and fought from a first-person perspective while the hero remains off-screen. In combat, players must defeat the enemy by reducing its HP to zero. During combat, players have four commands: "fight", "run", "spell", and "item". The "fight" command causes the hero to attack the enemy with a weapon, or with his bare fists if no weapon is available, in an attempt to inflict damage. With the "run" command, the hero attempts to escape from a battle, which is recommended if his HP is low. The "spell" command casts magic that can, for example, heal the hero or damage the enemy. The "item" command uses herbs that replenish the hero's HP. During combat, the hero loses HP when he takes damage, and the display turns red when his HP is low. If his/her HP falls to zero, he dies and is taken back to King Joseph to be resurrected, and loses half his gold as punishment. If the hero succeeds in defeating an enemy, he gains experience points and gold; if he gains enough experience points, his experience level increases, giving him greater strength, agility, speed, and the ability to use magic spells. Every time a spell is used, the hero's MP decreases, with different spells costing different amounts of MP. Both HP and MP can be restored by resting at an inn. Additionally, a non-player character can replenish the hero's MP in Kambrar Castle. As the hero earns more gold, he can purchase better weapons, armor, and items. However, players have limited inventory space to hold items, so they must manage their item collection conservatively. The caves which the hero explores are dark and require the use of a torch to display a field of vision around the character. Development During development of Maverick, Frontier Unlimited began developing a few new originals. One of these projects were Infinity Warrior (called RPG Quest during development). The game was announced in March 2009 saying that the game will come out in March 2010 and being a PS3 and PSP exclusive. But, they announced later that it'll release on Xbox 360, PC, and Wii and saying that'll be delayed for a few months to July 5 but then delayed to July 18 to put more efford to the game. Related media Anime and Manga The manga series, Infinity Warrior Retsuden: Roto no Monshō'' (ドラゴンクエスト列伝 ロトの紋章?, Infinity Warrior '' Emblem of Berra''), was written by Chiaki Kawamata and Junji Koyanagi, with artwork by Kamui Fujiwara, and was published between 2012–Present by Monthly Shōnen Gangan. An english translation of the manga was released on March 15, 2013. In 2015, an anime movie based on the manga will be released on theaters called Infinity Warrior: Legend of Dakira. It comes out in June 4, 2015 in Japanese theaters and was released by Toho Pictures and Frontier Unlimited Pictures. Frontier started publishing a sequel series, Infinity Warrior Retsuden: Roto no Monshō ~Monshō o Tsugumono-tachi e~ (ドラゴンクエスト列伝 ロトの紋章 ～紋章を継ぐ者達へ～?, Infinity Warrior'' Retsuden: Emblem of Roto – To the Children Who Killed Dakira''), which is been announced on July 30, 2014 and will release in 2016. Infinity Warrior'': Emblem of Berra'' takes place between Infinity Warrior and Infinity Warrior II After monsters possessed Carmen's king for seven years, the kingdom fell to the hordes of evil. The only survivors were Prince Arus and an army General's daughter, Lunafrea. Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Loran, a child is born and is named Jagan in accordance with the demon lord Imagine's orders. Arus and Lunafrea set out to defeat the monsters and restore peace to the world. The sequel, To the Children Who Killed Dakira, takes place five years after the events in Dragon Quest Saga: Emblem of Berra. The world is again in chaos and a young boy, Arosu (アロス?), sets out to gather companions to help him save the world from evil. Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:PC Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games